The Arrival of Supergirl
by GoldRedeemer
Summary: A different version of the Supergirl film that goes along with the basic plot of Kara searching for the lost Omegahedron. I don't own any characters.
1. Chapter 2

The glowing power source that Kara had been hunting was no longer in her sights. All she could see through the glass of the sphere shaped craft was what appeared to be deep green water, surrounding her, and the craft was heading up, diagonally toward the distant surface.

Kara shifted in her cushioned seat with excitement, wondering what kind of world or dimension she would find at the end of her journey. She even wondered if she would possibly meet her cousin Kal- El. Maybe he could even help her to locate the Omegahedron and return it to Argo City. But Kal-EL was on Earth, and Kara was not certain if Earth was exactly where the small ship was transporting her. Faster and faster, it continued to lift Kara up and up.

Kara knew very little about Earth, but it had always been her dream to venture there. She had once heard her father speaking about her cousin and the special powers he possessed there. If she also went to Earth, would she have those same abilities? Kara felt the hair on her neck stand up as the water turned to a much lighter green and eventually a medium blue. She stared up through the glass, her nose almost brushing against it. A warm sensation around Kara's body shifted her attention down to the cushioned seat beneath her. The red, yellow and blue blanket material was glowing!

Mesmerized, Kara reached down to touch the Kryptonian material, feeling a powerful energy rush through her fingers and up her arm. The feeling was unlike any she had ever experienced in her young life. She felt strong, energetic, and full of confidence as she pulled the entire blanket around her body. Kara was enveloped by a sudden bright flash as the ship sped further toward the light.

In place of Kara's Kryptonian gown was a special uniform complete with a long red cape, a red skirt and boots with yellow piping, and a snug, blue top. What appeared to be a stylized red S with a yellow background was designed in the middle portion over Kara's chest. On the back of the cape, another "S" was designed, but entirely yellow. Kara's new clothes represented her heritage and background,. Only another fellow Kryptonian would understand this, as no human would. As far as humans would be concerned, if they had seen Kara, more than likely they would associate her with her cousin, known on Earth as Superman, after witnessing a full demonstration of her super powers.

The top of the craft began to open, as if it were a blooming flower. Kara braced herself, lifting her arms toward the light above her. She was immersed in energy as the red and blue suit rested on her now indestructible body. Kara had a feeling that the power source was not going to be very easy to locate, but she had to find it. She must find it. With that, Kara stood up in the opening ship and shot up toward the sunlit surface.

The lakefront appeared to be deserted, with the exception of a few squirrels and birds, but even they would not have understood what was about to take place. If anyone had been present, he or she would have witnessed a beautiful blonde girl splash upward out of the middle of the lake. But more fascinating would have been the fact that the young woman could defy gravity and wore what looked like a Superman suit for a female. Kara emerged from the lake, landing a bit clumsily on the nearby shore. She took in her surroundings as if she were a small child.

"Such a beautiful world this is," she thought to herself. "Very different from home." A large rock rested on brown soil near her. She reached down to pick it up and it was then that she noticed her new clothing. Kara realized that she must indeed possess identical powers as her cousin, so she decided to put it to the test. With the stone in her palm, Kara applied little pressure and it crumbled to dust. Her strength was like that of no other being on Earth, besides her cousin. Kara felt that she was going to enjoy this place very much.

All around her were trees and flowers. Back on Argo, Zaltar had created artificial trees and flowers that could have passed as being real. Kara knelt down and picked a sunflower to examine it more closely. As she gazed at the flower, two narrow red beams shot from her eyes to the flower, causing it to bloom! Kara smiled and sniffed the sunflower, enveloped in its scent. When she looked down toward the ground, she discovered that her feet no longer touched the soil. She was floating! "Oh!" she gasped.

Kara danced around in the air above the forest preserve, doing flips, gliding and soaring. The feeling of not being restrained by Earth's gravitational forces was one that Kara wanted to experience for the rest of her life. To fly as free as a bird. Nothing could top that feeling.

Kara landed back on the shore of the lake, gazing into the orange setting sun. She glanced at her Argonian bracelet. It had stopped glowing, which could only mean that the Omegahedron was a good distance away. She began to understand her one purpose here on Earth. Her vital mission to save her world. Argo would not survive long without the power source, and Kara understood the severity. The Omegahedron must be found.

A red and blue streak lined the air and Kara's eyes shot up toward the darkening sky. "Could it be?" she thought. Her question was answered when the red and blue streak landed a few feet on the ground in front of her. Superman stood before Kara, not speaking, but only staring at her. From what Kara could see, the red and blue clad man appeared to be in a state of disbelief, even shock. Kara extended her right hand toward him. "Hello," she said calmly. Kal-El accepted her hand, suddenly very close to tears. As he stared at the red and yellow symbol on her chest, it occurred to him immediately that this young blonde girl was kin to him. Not only a fellow Kryptonian, but his cousin.

The arctic sky appeared to glow a reddish orange , as two super beings wearing identical colored clothing sped toward a large crystal looking structure, with pillars pointing in almost every direction. Kara and Kal-El flew through a secret opening of the Fortress of Solitude, landing in an immense ice chamber. Kara was mesmerized by the beauty of her cousin's fortress. It reminded her of Argo, but in a different way.

Kal-El stood close to Kara. "This is a very special place to me. The only reminder that I have of my real home. Our home. Krypton." He turned to his cousin. "I'm not alone after all . There are other survivors. In inner space. I will do anything that I can to help you, Kara." Supergirl gave a grim smile. "We don't have much time, maybe less than three days, Kal-El." She continued speaking. I've come here to Earth to find a power source known as the Omegahedron. Without it, Argo City will slowly perish."

Superman motioned Supergirl to a separate chamber with walls of pure crystal. A large flat screen monitor was displayed on a far wall inside of the chamber. It flicked to life as Superman approached it. A clear view of the planet Earth was shown. Superman touched a single button beneath the screen, and the Earth made a complete rotation, then halted. "Zoom," said Superman. The picture zoomed in, revealing more detail of lands and cities. A red dot was blinking on and off over an area in the state of Illinois, near the city of Chicago.

"The power source is somewhere in a town called Midvale, not very far from Lake Michigan, where you first emerged to Earth, Kara." Superman produced a small hand held device from a tiny compartment in the chamber. "This is a high energy detector from Krypton. It can detect any source of power not from this Earth. We can track down the Omegahedron with it." Superman placed a hand on Supergirl's shoulder. "Don't worry,Kara. We will find it. Together."


	2. Chapter 3

Midvale, Illinois. Not exactly what people would call a big city, but more of a small town on the outskirts of Chicago. Midvale was not known to be fast paced, not like The Windy City. It seemed more laid back and comfortable. On a local street, a group of children played a game of tag as a white Cadillac rushed by in quite a hurry. Sitting behind the wheel was a woman named Selena. To be more specific, the woman was a practicing sorceress/ witch. She scowled at the children as they ran about in the street and on the sidewalk. "Filthy brats," she thought. "If I had my way everyday, I'd turn them into gerbils." Selena laughed at the thought as she pulled into the midway of her Ghost Train home. Very soon, she would be living much better than this. More in style when she would become ruler of all and everything.

"Biancaa? I'm home." Selena was greeted by the echo of her own voice. She knew that her best friend and fellow advisor was home. She hardly ever left the house while Selena stayed away. "Biancaaa?!?!" A woman answered, "Whaaaaaaaat?" in a tired sounding voice. To Selena it sounded more bored. "Show your face. I have a surprise for you." From her shawl, Selena produced a diminutive round glowing object, the Omegahedron! Its new home would be inside of the coffer of shadow, which the power source fit perfectly into. Bianca strode into the room, displaying much irritation, complaining about the hot water being turned off. She was a handsome woman, not especially beautiful , but mildly attractive. "I figure the only way we're gonna pay our bills next month in this dump is to go ahead and start our own coven."

Selena stood and pranced around the room, holding the coffer of shadow in the palm of both hands. "No longer necessary." Bianca grew curious as she watched her friend. "What's that you have in the coffer of shadow? And where's Nigel?" Selena smiled to herself. "Nigel, my dear, is ancient history. Along with the water department, and everything else. You name it, dear Bianca! I have finally been chosen. This world will soon be mine." Bianca puffed on a cigarette, wide-eyed. "So tell me. Whats the big secret? I'm your best friend, come on, spill it, Selena babes."

Selena petted the coffer of shadow as if it were a tiny kitten. "No more questions, Bianca. All you need to know is, I have the POWER." She pulled back a dusty rug which concealed a secret compartment that stored Selena's special books on witchcraft and various magic spells. In the compartment, she placed the coffer of shadow. "The world is at last my oyster."

On the other side of town, Nigel trotted along a dirt road near the spot where he and Selena had their picnic earlier that day. Never before had the man felt this irritated, besides all of the other times when he was forced to deal with the students at a private school for girls in Midvale. The little glowing ball that had spoiled their picnic was the main reason he was now walking home, still a good ten miles away. Thank goodness that the sun was beginning to set. Earlier he had been drenched in sweat, literally carrying the entire picnic on his back. Anyways, he would make it home eventually.

That little ball. Where had it come from? What was it? Why had Selena become so totally bewitched by it? The only way he would find out, would be through Selena. He demanded an explanation. "The nerve of that bitch to leave me stranded like that." Nigel knew that Selena was no angel, but he never realized the woman could be capable of such cruelty. Once he made it back to town, he would hail a cab, which made Nigel feel a bit better. The next morning he had school, which he was not looking forward to. But being quite the example setting adult, he would not miss one day of teaching his class. A noise above him, in the evening sky interrupted his thoughts.

Nigel stared in bewilderment as two red and blue forms streaked across the sky faster than a bird. He knew that one of the forms more than likely belonged to Superman, but whom did the other belong to? And.. wait a sec…. Was that a red skirt? Nigel stood in place for what seemed like minutes as the flying forms in the sky sped away, leaving the teacher down below to wonder about what he had just seen. "Superman must have family members," he thought. "Or a new girlfriend." Still captivated by the speeding shapes in the sky, Nigel turned, continuing on his long trek back to Midvale.


	3. Chapter 4

The tiny gem on Kara's bracelet began to glow, emitting a high pitch beeping sound. Kal-El suggested that the two of them should separate to look for the Omegahedron, which would give them a better chance at locating it. "If you happen to find the power source before I do," stated Superman, "then don't hesitate to immediately return it to Argo." Supergirl nodded as she watched him fly off ahead of her. The girl of steel smiled, feeling more than proud to have met her long lost cousin. This world be a complete disaster without him.

Supergirl flew high over the city of Chicago, scanning buildings and homes with her Super X-Ray vision. Finding nothing, she decided to land directly in the center of Midvale. Kara strolled down the middle of an abandoned street, admiring the strange looking landscape, building structures, and automobiles. The bracelet on her wrist was glowing stronger now, an indication to Kara that the Omegahedron was indeed somewhere closeby. All of a sudden the glowing ceased, and Kara stopped moving. Again, she scanned a few buildings, only to find nothing of great importance. She turned around, preparing to jump back into the sky when a loud horn sounded behind her, somewhat startling the girl. She turned to face the noise, becoming bathed in bright lights.

"What sort of creature is this?" Supergirl thought. Whatever it was, it was gigantic, with two round bright bulbs that looked like eyes, and a large grill in the center, as if it were an immense mouth. The thing was moving closer to her, but stopped about fifteen feet away. As Supergirl watched, the lights suddenly died and two humanoid beings emerged from both sides of the interesting looking machine. Both were male, dressed in what appeared to be civilian clothing. They were truck drivers. One of them, who was a bit more pudgy than the other, spoke. "Now this I like."

Supergirl stood before the men, sizing them up, trying to determine whether or not they were a threat to her. She decided they were not and smiled, speaking in her most pleasant sounding voice. "Hello." The pudgy man, who wore a jacket, t-shirt and wrinkled baseball cap, glared at the blonde haired girl hungrily. The other man, more lanky and frail than his partner, returned the greeting. "Well, hello to you sugar dumpling." Kara smiled even greater now, happy that she was getting acquainted with Earth humans. "I was wondering, do you think you can tell me exactly where I am?" The men looked at one another with fiendish eyes. "We sure got ourselves a fresh one here. What do they call this place, Eddie? Lovers Lane, isn't it?" Eddie spoke while chewing loudly on a pink wad of bubblegum. "You got it, Hilly Billy. Lovers Lane."

Still, Supergirl did not feel threatened, only somewhat puzzled. "Oh, well you see what I mean is… this.. city, I suppose. What is it called?" By now, Billy was standing behind Kara, eyeballing her as if she were on display. He reached down and pulled up her cape. "Yo, Ed, ya gotta love the great view from back here. How nice is that?" Supergirl quickly spun around to slap Billy's hand away. "Stop that!" The man backed away, raising both hands in a peaceful gesture. "Heeeey," he said almost drunkenly. Both men couldn't help but notice that the young woman wore a suit very much identical to Superman's. Eddie's curiosity got the best of him. "So are you a good friend of Superman's or something?" Kara turned back to face Eddie. "No. I'm his cousin. I'm here searching for the Omegahedron. It's very critical that I find it and return it back to Argo City, my home." The men obviously were not buying it, but it made no difference to Kara. She was here on a mission, and she would allow nothing to prevent her from carrying it out. Billy stepped forward. "Is that so, cutie?" Once again, Kara turned back to look at the rude man. "Me and my good buddy, Eddie, are on a little mission ourselves , ya know. We're looking for a good ole time. And you have just gladly volunteered to help us on our 'little mission'."

Kara felt more than puzzled now. She became totally confused and started feeling threatened, especially during the moment when Eddie stepped up close behind her, stroking her long blonde hair. Surprised by this, she turned to look at his smiling unshaved face. Kara reached her hand up and touched Eddie by the chin. Not only did she touch him, she lifted him completely off of the ground, by his chin! After she released him, Eddie stumbled back, watching his gum fall to the ground. Billy looked on in amusement. "Well, well! This chick works out. We always love a challenge, baby."

On Argo City, this type of behavior was uncommon, and never tolerated. Strange beings there are, on this planet. "Why are you doing this?" Kara did not want to hurt these men. She was here on a mission of peace. But they left her no choice. Eddie was upset now. "It's just the way we are, honey." He started toward Supergirl. What happened next, could not be explained by either of the men.

Supergirl inhaled and blew out a huge whiff of Super Breath, sending Eddie flying backwards to crash through a wooden fence. That ought to teach him some manners. Billy's mouth dropped open. " This chick is some kind of freak!" Out of his jacket pocket, he produced a switchblade knife, holding it up at Kara. "Babe, I gotta tell ya, that was a really bad idea." Supergirl glared at him as he circled her on the street with the glittering knife. She didn't have time for this, so she focused a red blast of Heat Vision rays at the knife. Billy felt a searing heat touch the skin of his hand, forcing him to suddenly release the blade. He stared at it in shock, as the ruined weapon rested on the ground.

"Ohh okay," Billy said as he attempted to tackle this "super chick" to the ground. "You must really wanna play hardball now. Show me what you got, blondie." He stood in a boxing stance, while Kara stood with her back straight, and hands at her sides. She appeared as calm as ever when Billy swung his fist hard at Supergirl's face. The blow would have knocked any ordinary human to the ground with a bloody nose, but unknown to him, this young female was far from ordinary. The girl didn't even so much as flinch when the fist made contact with her face. However, Billy sank to his knees, cradling his right hand, moaning in complete agony. The trucker felt as if he had just punched a solid wall of brick.

"What in the heck are you?" Billy tried to rise to his feet, attempting to stagger away from the red and blue clad woman. Supergirl responded by turning her back to him. She lifted both of her arms, and jumped into the air, flying away into the starry night. Eddie had seen it also, full of nothing but pure confoundment, but when he shifted his vision back to the ground, he could see his friend lying passed out on the street, apparently having fainted. "Billy? Hey Billy, I think we should, umm, not tell anybody about this. You agree?" But Billy only lay sprawled out in the middle of the street, motionless.


	4. Chapter 5

After Bianca had gone to bed, Selena stayed awake for the remainder of the night, admiring her newfound prize. The amateur sorceress remained confident that she would soon be in control of the entire planet. The little glowing sphere seemed much more powerful than she expected. Selena believed that it had come from a place quite far from Earth. She remembered how it had automatically started the engine of her car, back at the lake, and from that instant, Selena had fallen completely in love with the small sphere. It quite possibly had no limits as far as its power was concerned. It was due for another test run.

"How could something so small contain as much power as this?" She dared not underestimate the ball, but she carried it over toward a white refridgerator, removing an uncooked chicken. "We shall soon find out." Selena carefully placed the meat on a nearby table, then sat down in front of it. Holding the Omegahedron in her left hand, she placed her left palm over the cold meat on the saucer. Selena closed her eyes, picturing the dish in her mind. The chicken began to cook right before her, as if it were inside of an oven! Selena opened her eyes, gasping in amazement.

The chicken sat on the dish, fully cooked. "Astonishing," the witch said. She held the Omegahedron up in front of her, admiring it, a small smile forming on her red lips. "I'll say," said a voice behind her. Selena whirled around to see Bianca standing in a doorway dressed in a purple nightgown. Selena stood, clutching the ball protectively to her body. "How long have you been standing there?" Bianca grinned. "Long enough. Smelt something cooking." She turned her attention from the steaming chicken to the little round object within Selena's grasp. "So, that's what you've been hiding from me huh?" To Bianca's amusement, Selena began to blush ever so slightly as her best friend approached the table. "That thing is pretty amazing. How did it do that?"

Selena placed the Omegahedron back in its proper place, in the coffer of shadow, while Bianca sat at the kitchen table sampling the chicken. "Your little prize there is an outstanding cook. Who needs a stove anymore, right?" She stuffed freshly cooked pieces of meat in her mouth as she spoke. "Ohhhhh, I know. Why don't we create a nice little buffet, right now? Couldn't hurt. Besides, I haven't eaten a thing all day." Selena didn't appear to be listening to her friend. She placed the coffer of shadow back into the secret compartment under the dusty rug, then laid herself down on a queen size bed, a million thoughts and ideas dancing around inside of her brain. She could almost feel the energy radiating from the coffer of shadow, directly into her veins. "Yes. I can hardly wait. This pretty world is going to be all MINE."

The sudden buzzing of the front doorbell shattered Selena's thoughts like glass breaking as Bianca approached from the kitchen. "Who on Earth could that be at this hour?" The person on the other side of the front door began to knock impatiently. "Selena? It's your beloved mentor." A very familiar voice. Selena fiercely rolled her eyes up to her forehead. "Don't answer that," she whispered. "Maybe he'll go away , seeing that no one will answer." Outside, Nigel chuckled. "Too late my dear. I've already heard the sound of your sweet, wicked voice. There's no way you could possibly have a proper slumber, not with that little mystifying ball around you." Selena could have torn out her own hair, but didn't, as she stood up to approach the door. She had something in store for dear old Nigel. But in the meantime, it would be saved for much later. Maybe he would even know something about her mysterious "charm." Afterall, whenever Nigel wasn't teaching in Midvale, he was a part time warlock.

"What is it that you want, dear Nigel?" Selena faced the silver haired man as she stood in the doorway, blocking his way in case he thought of entering. Nigel was exhausted, but he did his best at not making it appear too obvious as he spoke. "Well, I won't bother to recap on the way you treated me back at our romantic late lunch by the water, so I'll just get right to the point." Bianca joined Selena at the door as Nigel continued. "That ball you possess. Where is it, Selena?" The red haired woman shrugged slightly. "It's safe. What does it matter to you?" Nigel grinned. " You don't even know what it is. Selena, you haven't even managed to grasp a full understanding of the arts of sorcery. You couldn't possibly understand the real purpose of that…. ball."

Selena knew what Nigel was trying to do, and she refused to fall for it. She wasn't that gullible. "Allright then, Nigel. Tell me," she said as she folded her arms. "What is IT?" Nigel tried to enter but Selena blocked his way. "I must see it in order to fully determine exactly what it is. You need me." Selena threw her head back and laughed heartily. "You're making a complete fool of yourself, Nigel, so please go home, before I lose all of my patience with you." The door shut in the man's face, but he remained on the stoop. "I'm warning you, Selena, you have no idea what you're getting into." He began to shout. "YOU'RE JUMPING INTO THE DEEP OCEAN WITHOUT A LIFE PRESERVER!"

Selena waited near the door, listening to see if Nigel had given up and left. When she heard nothing, she dug the coffer of shadow from out of its secret compartment. Her new power toy was safe. No one was going to take it away from her, ever. Selena's thoughts went back to Nigel, but with great annoyance. She scoffed. "You think he would have gotten the hint when I abandoned the old geezer at the lake."


	5. Chapter 6

Kara awoke to the sound of birds chirping, and the warm feeling of the early sun's rays gleaming on her face. She sat up to look around, admiring the breathtaking view. After failing to locate the Omegahedron after half a night of searching, Kara had spent the night on a high grassy cliff just outside of Midvale. She inhaled the fresh morning breeze into her lungs as she admired the skyscrapers of Chicago off in the distance, but there wasn't time for any childlike admiration of these beautiful sculptures. Supergirl had to continue with her mission, so without wasting anymore seconds or minutes, she stretched, stood up and gracefully launched herself into the air toward Midvale.

On the other side of town, Kal-El wasn't having the best of luck himself. He had searched the entire night without any rest, relying on his superhuman endurance to keep himself awake. He flew east over Midvale, spotting an alley down below where Kal-El landed to transform into his civilian suit, becoming Clark Kent. He brushed off the dark blue suit and adjusted his black rimmed glasses as he exited the dirty alley. He wondered how his cousin was doing, but he knew that he would eventually meet up with her again sometime today.

Clark didn't worry too much, knowing that Kara could take care of herself, but she was still very new to Earth. Many things she would not know of or understand. In a way, Clark regretted having split up with the girl of steel. He knew that she wanted her presence on Earth to remain as a secret. Would she understand that she would require a disguise during the day, and not to allow her super powers to draw unwanted attention to herself?

At eight forty seven am, Clark strolled down the sidewalk, pretending to read a newspaper. Behind it, he held a travel size Krypton Energy Detector, trying to get a fix on the lost power source. No luck yet, so Clark continued on, passing a few people on the street who paid no attention to him whatsoever. He turned a corner, almost bumping into a young brunette wearing what appeared to be a school girl uniform. Clark was relieved that he hadn't bumped into her, but he did accidentally step on her foot. "Oh my gosh! You're foot! I'm incredibly sorry." The pretty girl simply smiled. "Oh, it's allright, really. I'm fine." Clark tipped his hat to the young woman, wishing her a good day. But something suddenly occurred to him. The girl's foot should have been crushed when he had stepped on it. He stared at her for a moment, then whispered, "Kara?"

"Kal-El?" Kara smiled, happy to be back with her cousin. If he hadn't been on Earth, she would be totally alone or even lost. Clark was almost dumbfounded. "I didn't even recognize you. That "look " suits you, uuhhh,…." The Argonian female completed her cousin's unfinished sentence. "Linda. Linda Lee, for the time I'm here on Earth."

Linda and Clark sat in a booth of a small café called Myra's Kitchen. Kara explained how she came up with the idea for her disguise, passing an all girl private school and observing the clothing of the students. Clark sipped on hot coffee while Kara studied her pancakes, intrigued. Food and nourishment was very different back on Argo City. When she finally decided to eat, she could not stop. The breakfast was delicious, afterall Clark had recommended the pancakes.

The two heroes sat, discreetly planning their next move on how they could find what Kara had come to Earth to search for. "There were some periods during last night," Kara said, "when my bracelet had a fix on the Omegahedron, but just as soon as that happened, I would lose it again." She took a sip of cold milk. "It's as if the power source was somehow, turned off, I suppose. But it's not possible." Clark thought to himself before responding. "There's no reason not to think that it may have fallen into someone's possession." He studied the small energy sensor. "It's probably being kept or stored inside of a special receptacle. If so, it has to be constructed from lead. That has to be why the sensor isn't homing in on the Omegahedron."

Clark paid for the breaskfast, while Linda stood outside, scanning buildings, automobiles and people walking along the street. Nothing. She felt a firm hand on her shoulder as her cousin motioned her along. The Kryptonians decided to split up again. It was the best and more hopeful method. "We'll meet back here in four hours." Clark stated. "We will find it Kara. It's here in Midvale, somewhere."

Kara remained just as optimistic as Kal-El when they parted ways, walking in opposite directions. She had to rely on hope for the sake of Argo, it was all she had. That, and the help of Superman.


	6. Chapter 7

Ethan Mitchell held nothing but pure repugnance for his job, even though it kept the monthly rent paid for his one room apartment. Never had he imagined that he would end up working a full time job as a window washer. Being more than twenty stories up high each day never seemed to put him on edge, he never possessed a real fear of heights. Besides, Ethan had a spectacular view of downtown Chicago.

At twenty-five years of age and single, Ethan still held an optimistic view of his future. He played the guitar professionally and very soon he had plans to start his own solo career in the music business. Having written more than twelve songs already, he would be on the roll pretty soon. He daydreamed while cleaning a scummy window clear with a squeegee, forty- five stories up. He peered through the thick glass into an empty office, probably belonging to a rich doctor or dentist. "Some people are just born lucky," he thought to himself. Ethan failed to notice that the rope on the left side of the scaffold had not been secured properly.

Linda Lee walked along the streets of Midvale, now and again glancing at her bracelet. It had been three hours, and still nothing. She refused to give up hope, remembering that her teacher and friend on Argo, named Zaltar, had taught her that. Ahead of her, some miles away, Linda could see the skyscrapers of downtown Chicago. She wondered if Earth also possessed a special type of matter wand similar to Zaltar's, used to create such beauty. It absolutely captivated her. But she had no time to stop and admire the city, and most importantly, Argo City's inhabitants probably had less than three days to survive.

As Linda turned away from Chicago, her ears picked up a cry of terror which originated from a good distance away. People continued to stroll past the young girl as she stood in place on the sidewalk, now staring back toward downtown. Linda focused on the distant buildings, using her Super Telescopic Vision to locate the source of the scream. A dark haired young man was in trouble, hanging on to dear life from a scaffold, secured by some type of rope or cable to the top of a high rise building. His screams filled Linda's Super Sensitive ears as if he were right beside her. Without drawing any unwanted attention, Linda Lee ducked into a nearby dead end alley.

His face and hands moist with perspiration, Ethan continued to cling on to the rope of the scaffold, with one end of it pointing directly toward the deserted street many stories below. There were no passer bys or people on the street that possessed any idea he was in a very serious predicament. "HEEEEEEEELLLLP! PLEASE HELP MEEEEE!" He could feel his sweaty grip on the rope loosening, so he tried climbing the rope to bide him more time in case rescue would show up. But deep inside, he knew that rescue would not be coming anytime soon. Ethan made the fatal mistake of looking down, further inducing his panic. One final time, he screamed as loud as his vocal chords would allow, and that was when he lost his grip on the braided rope.

Ethan plummeted towards the Earth screaming in terror. A terror that he had never known before in his young life. Visions flashed before him and mercifully, he suddenly passed out from shock. Thirty feet above the ground, a strong pair of arms clad in blue caught the young man in mid air. Supergirl carried Ethan over her shoulder, flying upward along the tall gray building. She grabbed hold of the scaffold with her right hand, carrying it up to the roof of the skyscraper, setting it near a maintenance shed. In seven seconds she and the unconscious Ethan were back down on the sidewalk near the building. Quickly, Supergirl rounded a corner, changing back into Linda Lee at Super Speed. She knelt down to look at the man she rescued.

Linda softly stroked the man's hair and sweaty face as he lay on a bench she had placed his body on. Slowly but surely, Ethan began to come to. Linda gave him room to breathe as he tried opening his eyes. She found him to be very handsome, as the man tried focusing on her very form.

Ethan opened his eyes to bright sunlight glaring down on him, but the light was suddenly blotted out by a shape very close to him. As his vision returned, he believed that he was in heaven due to the very bright light, and the extremely beautiful brunette looking back at him with the sweetest smile and the most amazing eyes he had ever seen on another human being. An angel? "You're going to be allright. There's no broken bones." For some reason, Ethan felt paralyzed, so all he could do was return the smile, as if he were a seven year old child. He passed out again.

Sirens filled the air a short distance away. Linda knew that they were still some blocks away from her and the dark haired man. He would be well taken care of, so Linda took one last look at his face, and silently fled the area.

Some minutes later Ethan opened his eyes to a paramedic and Chicago policeman leaning over him. Behind the two uniformed men, he could see red lights flashing from an ambulance van and two police cars. "Say, buddy? You allright? What happened to ya? We received some reports of someone screaming for help." Ethan had not the slightest clue of what had transpired within the last ten minutes. The last thing he could remember was hanging from the scaffold high above the city. He expected to be singing with the angels in heaven by now, but low and behold, he was alive and well, lounging on a sitting bench next to a bus stop. "I…I think an….angel… sa….saved my… my life!"


	7. Chapter 8

Clark Kent stopped at a pay phone just a few blocks away from a Popeye's Chicken fast food restaurant. He produced a shiny quarter from the pocket of his blazer, inserting it into the coin slot of the public phone. He was due at work back in Metropolis at the Daily Planet in two hours, but today he wasn't going to make it. Fortunately, his boss Perry White was out on vacation, which left Lois Lane in charge. More than likely, she would be more understanding than their cigar chomping boss.

Inside of the Daily Planet, in Perry White's office, a black phone rang loud enough to wake the dead. Lois had just arrived back from a fast food joint called The Hot Seat. She rushed into the office with a warm paper sack held by her white, almost perfect teeth. She answered the call in her most professional working manner. "Perry White's office. Miss Lois Lane speaking." On the other end, Clark smiled, almost goofily. "Hi, Lois. It's Clark. Listen, I'm not going to make it to work today. I have to take care of a, ummm, family problem." Lois pulled a fresh, wrapped hamburger from the paper sack as she sat down behind Perry White's desk. "Family problem, huh? Hmmm, you're slipping, ole Clark Kent. But I guess I'll let you slide this once."

Clark smiled, knowing how much Lois Lane enjoyed giving him a hard time. "How is everything going there, Lois? Have your hands full, I bet." Lois chuckled. "The only thing I have my hands full of right now, is a large juicy burger. YUMM. Things are fine here, Clark. Just don't stay away for too long." Clark was about to respond when the Krypton energy sensor emitted a sudden high pitch beeping! "Hey, what's that noise, Clark? You at a casino or something?" Clark adjusted his glasses, holding the phone with one shoulder. "Uhhh, it's my pager Lois. I've got to go. I'll call you later."

"Since when did you have a pa.." Lois stopped speaking into the phone, realizing that Clark had hung up on her. "Hmmm, I never knew that Clark carried a pager. Oh well, we all have our secrets." Lois laughed to herself as she unwrapped her lunch, intending to devour the delicious looking hamburger.

The power source was close, Clark could feel it, and this time he refused to lose track of it again. He jogged in the direction where the signal was strong, knowing that if he used his Super Speed, he would pass up the location of the Omegahedron. So instead, Clark ran at a normal pace. Soon the beeping became a long, monotonous tone. Clark looked around. He was no longer in downtown Midvale, but in a more deserted section of the little town.

A small, abandoned amusement park on a midway awaited him, about twenty feet away. Using his X-Ray Vision, Clark scanned the inside of the building painted with the words "Ghost Train." What he saw inside, prompted him to dash toward a small junkyard not far from the midway. There, he changed into his true form of Superman.


	8. Chapter 9

Inside of the ghost train, Bianca stood in a dim corner, watching her best friend, Selena, hovering four feet above the floor. She dared not speak, not wanting to break the red haired woman's concentration. "My God" she thought to herself. "She really IS a witch!" Selena's black robed body slowly spun Bianca's way, flashing the frightened woman a sinister, red lipped grin. The omegahedron gleamed brightly in Selena's outstretched hand, casting an eerie glow about her. A sudden wind that seemed to originate from nowhere, tore through her long red hair and silk robe. The woman looked absolutely evil.

Kal-El knew that Superman would be a much better candidate for the job of convincing the strange earthling to give up the omegahedron than the mousy Clark Kent would. Everyone in the world knew Superman, not Clark Kent, and Superman was known to be pretty persuasive. The floating woman could be dangerous, and Kal-El was not immune to magic. But it appeared that the woman had gained power from the glowing sphere that spun delicately on her right palm. Hopefully, confiscating the omegahedron from the strange woman would be an easy task.

"It seems that we have company," Selena stated as she turned to see the red and blue clad figure standing in the entrance of her ghost train home. "Welcome, Superman. I possessed the strangest feeling you would show up sooner or later, and I must say…. You are much better looking in person than in the newspapers." Selena lowered herself back to the floor as the man of steel stepped forward with his arms folded up to his chest. "Pardon me ma'am, for intruding. But you have something that doesn't belong to you. That, what rests in your right hand." Selena glared at Superman, not surprised by his statement. "Wrong, blueboy. You see, this does belong to me. It was sent to me, bestowed upon me as a gift. You better believe that I'm not giving it up without a good fight. Hahahaha."

As Selena stood laughing, Superman rushed toward her, almost with the speed of light. The omegahedron disappeared from the witch's hand, now resting in Kal-El's. This prompted Selena to laugh even harder. "Poor man of steel. Not too bright, are you? Look at what you have in your hands, fool." Superman looked down at his left hand, which he thought gripped the small round power source. Instead, he held a shiny red apple, which he squashed into nothing.

Selena lifted an arm at Superman, pointing a shiny red fingernail directly at him. "Never fool with the great Selena, ultimate siren of Endor." A lightning bolt shot from her finger at Superman, who cleverly dodged the attack. His patience was wearing thin with this 'Selena', who had more tricks up her sleeve than his other known arch-enemy called Mxyzptlk . "Enough! There is a dying city which requires the power source for survival. Many lives are at stake! Can you not understand that?"

"Understand this, Superman. I'll make it very simple for you, even a two year old would understand." Multiple images of Selena appeared around the room, making it difficult for Superman to determine which one actually belonged to the real witch. "Finders keepers, loosers weepers." Every one of the 'Selenas' began to chant strange words that sounded very alien to Kal-El. Using his X Ray vison, he scanned through the images of the witch, looking for the true form which contained the vital organs of earthlings. He spotted her, standing very close by. Superman rushed forward, but he came to a sudden, complete halt, as if a solid wall had appeared out of thin air. Actually it was a wall, but a wall of clear, impenetrable glass.

Kal-El realized that he had been trapped within what was known as The Phantom Corridor, a doorway to The Phantom Zone. He tried breaking out, but his powers had been completely neutralized by the corridor. Superman watched as Selena strode up to the glass of his prison, smiling ever so sweetly. "Now, Super spandex. I would send you to a very faraway place, marooning you there forever, to keep you out of my hair. But…. I have something much better in mind. I'm sure you'll enjoy it soon enough."

Kal-El repeatedly pounded the glass with his fists as Selena and Bianca laughed at him. "You best behave, or I WILL send you to The Phantom Zone," Selena stated. "Just relax, you'll most certainly love being my personal servant, slave, whatever I wish. Even my lover. Hahahahah!" Superman sank to his knees inside of The Phantom Corridor. There had to be a way out of this. Kara was still out there. If only there was a way to send her some type of distress signal. But inside of this glass prison, he was powerless.

Meanwhile, Linda Lee returned to Myra's Kitchen, where she and Clark had breakfast earlier that morning. She entered the cozy restaurant and sat in a small booth, waiting patiently for her cousin. Somewhat discouraged, she hoped that Clark had been more successful with his hunt for the omegahedron. Maybe he had some type of lead on the power source, which would explain why he still had not returned to the restaurant. Linda waited for nearly an hour and when Clark didn't show up, she became a bit worried. Something must be wrong. She couldn't shake the feeling that something indeed was.

The bracelet on her wrist came to life in a glow, causing Linda Lee to stand up from the booth to rush out of the door of Myra's Kitchen. She quickly ducked, unseen, into a large conduit, emerging from the opposite end, dressed in her red and blue suit as Supergirl, flying straight up in the sky like a red and blue bullet.


	9. Chapter 10

Kara's bracelet continued to beep, even as she landed in what looked like an old amusement park. She cautiously approached a set of double doors on a small building beneath a large sign that displayed the words Ghost Train. As Supergirl stepped closer, her foot touched something on the ground, like solid metal. She bent down, seeing the energy detecting device that belonged to Superman. Kara felt even more sure now that her cousin was in trouble.

Supergirl stood up to enter the building and without warning, the doors swung open. Superman stood in the doorway, before the girl of steel. "Kal-El!" Kara said. "You're allright! I thought that something happened…" Supergirl never finished her sentence as Superman's blast of red heat vision struck her in the chest, sending her flying back twelve feet. She crashed into a carousel, destroying a horse made of plaster. Stunned and surprised, Supergirl looked at Superman in utter disbelief.

What's happened to you? It's me, Kara!" She struggled to her feet as Superman began to approach her. Kara faced him, with her back straight, arms at her sides. "Kal-El, STOP!" He back handed her so hard that Supergirl flew backward onto the street, striking a curb that crumbled into dust. Superman laughed. "You're pathetic. You don't deserve to wear that Crest on your chest. Madame Selena, does."

"Selena?" Kara thought. Someone was obviously controlling Superman's mind, maybe with a spell or magic. At Super- Speed, Kara rushed back inside of the park and came to an abrupt halt, standing before her cousin, once again. "I will not fight you, Kal-El." Superman raised his fists over his head, preparing to strike. "Then die, fool!" Supergirl acted quickly, delivering a brutal uppercut to Superman's chin. The blow sent him sailing high above the amusement park and the town of Midvale, almost colliding with an airplane.

Kara sensed that the real enemy waited for her inside of the Ghost Train, so she entered before Superman came back, wanting to continue the fight. She stepped into darkness. "Ahh. Another red and blue bird," a voice said aloud. Supergirl could see a red haired woman dressed in black, sitting on a gold throne with her legs crossed. In her left hand, there rested something round and shiny.

"The Omegahedron!" Supergirl rushed forward, but something stopped her, something that she could not see, but only feel. She was trapped, sealed inside of a polygon of impenetrable glass that neutralized her Super Powers. It was the doorway to the Phantom Zone! "What's the matter, Supergirl? Feeling a little, boxed in?" At that moment, Superman returned, kneeling before Selena, his mind completely subdued by her control.

Supergirl kicked frantically at the glass containing her, as Selena looked on in pure amusement. "Enjoy your prison, Supergirl, FOREVER and EVER." Superman rose to his feet and kissed the red haired sorceress. Kara screamed inside of her glass prison. "NO, KAL-EL! DON'T DO IT! WAKE UP!" All at once, everything started spinning. Kal-El and Selena seemed to be moving farther and farther away, and Supergirl realized that the glass prison was departing, up, up, and away. The last sound that she heard was Selena's wicked laughter.


	10. Chapter 11

The spinning glass polygon transported Supergirl away from the Ghost train, away from Midvale, away from Earth. She watched in despair as the blue and green planet disappeared from view. The polygon continued floating away into outer space with Kara trapped inside, helpless. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but it felt as if she had been trapped for almost an eternity. Kara thought of her mother and father, about what would happen to them if she did not get back to Earth in time.

The glass polygon exploded, impacting with solid, rocky ground. Supergirl was thrown to her knees, her red cape flapping about in the wind. She looked up and around, seeing a dark and depressing landscape. There seemed to be no sky, only darkness above her. There were large pools of what looked like dark mud in the rocky ground. Dirt swirled around her. Where was she? Kara stood up. She would leave this place, fly back to Earth to save her cousin and get the Omegahedron back to Argo City. She lifted her arms and jumped into the air, but she only crashed back to the ground. She couldn't fly!

Kara made a second attempt to fly away from this awful world, but failed. She picked up a black rock and tried to crush it with her hand, but it fell away, unmarred, leaving her with a bloody palm. She tried testing her other powers, her heat vision, Super Breath, but nothing happened. All of her Super Powers were gone. The wind picked up around her, stronger. Kara pulled her cape around her body, holding herself as she screamed. "WHERE AM I?" She was answered by the echo of her own voice.

She walked, not sure of where she was heading, but she couldn't just sit around. Somehow, she would find a way to escape, but that seemed impossible without her extraordinary Super Powers. Her once beautiful long blonde hair became dirty and tangled in the dusty wind swirling around her. Her red and blue clothing no longer appeared crisp and brand new, now dirty and torn. Kara continued walking as dirt filled her eyes. She became temporarily blinded, so she lifted her hands to her face, not noticing a large pool of mud right before her.

Kara took another step and she stumbled into the loose, oily mud, splashing it in every direction. She cried out in disgust and agony. The agony of being trapped on this lifeless world, of failing her parents and her home. The agony of failing to save her cousin, Superman. Kara crawled through the mud towards the other side of the pool, reaching for the rocky ground. She pulled herself free, laying near the edge of the pool, not wanting to move anymore. Kara closed her eyes and lost consciousness.

Back on Earth, Selena had gained total control of the town of Midvale with the help of Superman. With the aid of magic and the Omegahedron, she created an immense castle at the top of a giant cliff in the middle of the town. Everyone in the town was in utter confusion. Selena had created an invisible barrier that prevented anyone from leaving or entering the town. She wanted more slaves and would have them in due time. Ethan Mitchell watched as the chaos unfolded from an alley, trying to stay hidden from Selena's worshippers. He only could think of two things. The woman or angel that had saved his life yesterday, and eluding Selena.

"Oh, my angel," Ethan said. "Wherever you are, I need you." Something tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. He was greeted by the site of a large red S resting on the blue chest of a tall dark haired man. "Superman! My angel has answered my prayers!" The Man of Steel grinned at him with the most diabolical smile ever. Ethan had no idea that his nightmares were only just beginning. His angel was a long way from Earth.


	11. Chapter 12

Kara laid on the rocky ground, motionless. Half of her legs were still in the pool of mud, but she did not care. She was not even conscious to realize it. If there were any inhabitants on this world that happened to walk past, Kara would have looked to them like a dirty, blonde haired angel clad in red and blue, banished to this hellish landscape. She certainly looked like she didn't belong here, with her bright colored and cheerful clothing. A figure shrouded in ragged cloth knelt over the girl, turning Kara's body over on her back. She was pulled out and away from the mud pool, and the figure picked her up, carrying her away.

When Kara regained consciousness, she found herself in a damp, filthy and dark dwelling. It looked like a cave of some sort, with eerie greenish lighting. She looked down at herself, noticing that her clothes were cleaned of the mud from earlier, but not entirely. She stood up, gasping at something that looked like a rotted skeleton. Kara knew that she was still trapped wherever she was. She still had no powers.

There were odd and interesting sculptures all around the cavern. There was something familiar about them to Kara. Something unique. As she thought about this, a hand reached from behind her, reaching out to touch the back of her. Kara whirled around, coming face to face with a rugged looking man, perhaps in his mid fifties. Kara glared at him for a second and then smiled for the first time since she landed on this dark world.

"Zaltar!" Kara felt slightly better knowing that she wasn't alone here. The man produced a thin dark green bottle that was filled with some kind of liquid, offering it to Kara. "Squirt?" he said. Kara only looked at him. "Zaltar, it's me. It's Kara." Zaltar smiled grimly. "I know. Squirt?" Kara accepted the bottle, squirting oily liquid in her mouth, but quickly spat it on the dirty floor. "What is that? Where are we, Zaltar?" Zaltar took the bottle from Kara's hands. "Nowhere." Suddenly, Kara realized . "The Phantom Zone."

"It's lonely here, my dear Kara. So sad." Zaltar had changed a great deal since leaving Argo City. He seemed sad, pitiful, and hopeless, no longer ambitious and full of brilliance. "I've been here forever, and I shall stay here forever." He turned his back to Kara, trotting away as she shook her head in disappointment. "Zaltar, we have to get back to Earth. We have to get the power source and return it to Argo before it's too late!" She continued. "The person who has the Omegahedron tricked me. She's taken my cousin, Kal-El, and she's controlling him somehow, with something called magic. Zaltar, we have to stop her!"

"She sounds like a force to be reckoned with, my girl." Zaltar leaned against a wall, painting symbols from mud. "There is no way out of here. We are both banished here, for all time. There is no escape. That is the point of the Phantom Zone!" Zaltar turned to look at the young blonde girl. "Give up, Kara. There is nothing you can do now. All is doomed, and we will suffer for it, for all eternity." Kara was suddenly filled with a burning rage. "I WILL NOT!" she shouted. "I WILL NEVER GIVE UP! I WILL NEVER SPEND MY ENTIRE LIFE IN A PLACE LIKE THIS! I WOULD RATHER DIE FIRST." Zaltar gave a half smile in the dimly lit cavern. "Strong words, my girl, but there are far worse things than dying." Kara paced around the room, thinking. "You always taught me to have pride, Zaltar," she said. "There's always a way out. If there's a way in. there's a way out." Kara could see that Zaltar was about to reveal something to her, but he quickly shrugged it off. "Kara, come. I'm having some company in a short while. My neighbors, banished here like me. Criminals. Zod, Ursa and…" Kara turned away from him. "Zaltar, please.!" He finally gave in, impressed by her courage. "There is a way. I could do it." Kara smiled again. "Then please, teach me how." Zaltar continued. "There's nothing to teach, girl. No practice. You only get one chance."

"Are you sure you won't have a squirt, Kara? Once you get used to it, I think it's delicious." Kara bit her lip and took the bottle from Zaltar. "You're right, Zaltar. Absolutely right. I mean what is the point anymore. There's enough doom and gloom in the air. Accepting defeat is better than taking a chance to try and redeem ourselves by saving our city, Superman, and all of the people on Earth, who are going to be made to suffer by this wicked sorceress, thanks to us. CHEERS!" Kara put the bottle up to her mouth for a squirt, looking at Zaltar with pleading eyes.

"We could die trying." Kara dropped the bottle and rushed up to Zaltar. "But we won't, Zaltar. We won't. Come on." Full of joy, Kara rushed up the damp stairs leading to the surface. Zaltar followed a moment after.


	12. Chapter 13

In a spectacular bathroom inside of the immense fortress, Selena lounged in a grand bathtub, with servants at her side, offering her slices of fresh fruit. Before her, stood a large ,gold rimmed mirror reflecting her image. Beside the mirror, stood Superman, with folded arms. He smiled at his master lovingly, completely unknown of the fact that he was under a spell. "The world will be all mine," Selena said softly. "No one will stop me."

Her reflection in the mirror suddenly faded, displaying something else. Selena's eyes grew wide. "What's going on here?" The mirror displayed an image of a dark and dirty landscape. As she looked closer, she could make out two figures, one of them dressed in red and blue. "HER! I won't allow her to escape!" She slapped a tray of fruit from the hands of one of her servants, furious. "Bianca! Bring me my Book of Shadows!" Selena stepped out of the tub, allowing the servants to dry her body. She then stepped into a robe and exited the bathroom with Superman following close behind.

Ethan sat helpless in a small cage. He could not tell where he was, but he knew that he was inside of the castle. He heard a voice nearby. "Boy, I tell you, that Selena is something else. The old dangling in a cage routine. How pathetic." Ethan turned to see a man dressed in a dirty suit locked in a separate cage. He recognized the man as a math school teacher in Midvale, yet he looked, different. As if he had aged by twenty years. Selena had cast some type of spell on him, causing him to look as if he was rotting, or decomposing. It definitely didn't look pretty. Ethan began to panic. "I have to get out of here. I have to find my angel." Ethan was an expert at picking locks. Lucky for him, there was a paper clip in his shirt pocket. He took it out and desperately set to work, intent on escaping.

In the Phantom Zone, Kara and Zaltar struggled against the fierce winds. It seemed as if the wind had picked up even more now, blowing dirt all around. Kara stumbled and fell, but Zaltar caught her, lifting her back to her feet. "We must press on, girl!" Kara shouted above the howl of the wind. "How far is it, Zaltar? How far? We have been walking forever!" Zaltar pulled the girl along. "We're approaching the Quantum Vortex! This is it, Kara! Are you ready?" Kara's hair whipped around her face. " Zaltar, I'm scared!" They came to a rocky, steep mountain. "Accept your fears! Confront your demons! You will win, girl. You will win! CLIMB!"

Kara and Zaltar edged their way around the mountain, tightly gripping the rock so that the wind would not take them. There was so much wind. It seemed as if escaping would be impossible, but they kept climbing. Soon, Kara could no longer see the base of the mountain. Instead, she saw a red and blue maelstrom, swirling fiercely beneath her and Zaltar. Kara climbed, scraping her bare knees against jagged rock, as her cape flapped around her. "Zaltar, I can't!" He reached for her. "You can!" His hand grabbed hers and they clung to each other, fighting against the savage wind. The ascent continued and soon, Zaltar pointed to something at the top of the mountain. Kara could see an intense bright light blazing out of a large circular hole. The way out! Excited by this, Kara and Zaltar climbed faster.


	13. Chapter 14

"Ahh. This is what I want!" Selena had changed into a sparkling white gown of silk, now sitting before a very big book of spells in a large dining room of the castle. Bianca stood at her side, glaring at the magic mirror. Superman stood nearby watching the scene unfold in the Phantom Zone. "Selena ran a long red nail along a page of her magic book. " Thesalian Fireballs!" She began her spell by chanting strange words while glaring at the mirror with the Omegahedron closeby in the coffer of shadow.

Kara continued climbing, with Zaltar at her side. They were almost there, not much farther to go. The white light shined brightly down at them, as if inviting them toward it. Something large and searing hot blazed out of the bright light of the hole, sailing past the two of them. "What was that?" Kara asked aloud. Another fireball shot toward them, just over there heads. A third grazed Zaltar's shoulder, causing him to loose his grip on the rock. Kara screamed and grabbed his arm, but he slipped from her grip. Luckily, he was able to grab hold of part of her cape, and Zaltar climbed back up, once again clinging to the rocky mountain.

Selena began to panic. Supergirl was getting too close. Something had to be done right here and right now. She flipped through the book for a more powerful attack. Bianca urged her on. "Better find something and fast, maybe like an Atom Bomb?"

Ethan continued his attempt at picking the lock on his cage. He had been at it for nearly a half hour, but he wasn't ready to give up just yet. This wasn't a very simple lock to pick, but he would continue trying anyway. It was better than just waiting around. Nigel looked on with interest. "You'll never get free, Johnny Appleseed," he said. "These cages are locked by a spell." There was a soft click and the lock sprung open. "Hmmmm," Nigel said. " I stand corrected." Ethan pushed open the door of the cage and jumped out. Nigel grabbed the bars of his own cage, shaking them back and forth. " How about me, Johnny Appleseed?" Ethan turned to face him. " Only if you'll stop calling me that, old man."

Selena seemed to be out of breath as she stopped flipping the pages of her book. "I found it," she panted. "Summoning the Demon Storm!" Bianca looked on with a big smile, as did Superman.

"Higher girl! Higher!" Zalter pushed Kara up higher on the mountain. She could feel the heat from the blazing white light. "Come with me, Zaltar!" He shouted behind her. "I AM WITH YOU! ON GIRL!" Soon, Kara sat at the top of the mountain before the blinding light. The heat was intense. She looked back for Zaltar, but he was not behind her. The man clung to a cliff, ten feet down. He was too tired to continue on. His goal all along had been to aid Kara in reaching the exit of the Phantom Zone. He had succeeded in his mission. Now, he could just let go.

Kara screamed as Zaltar was taken from the rock by the mighty wind of the vortex. His body whirled around and around in the air before he was sucked into oblivion. Kara sat there, mourning her friend and mentor. Zaltar was gone, but not forgotten. She would have to save her tears and grief for later. A look of sheer determination formed across her young face. Kara turned toward the bright light, Slowly she began to stand before it, raising her arms, like a bird preparing to take flight. She stood so close to the intense light that it seemed to burn into her. She could feel her Super Powers returning to her body. YES! The scar on her palm was disappearing. The inhabitants of Argo city were going to survive after all, because Supergirl had been born, once again. She dived into the bright light, leaving the Phantom Zone behind.


	14. Chapter 15

Ethan and Nigel crept silently down a long corridor with marble floor and glass sculptures lining the walls. As Nigel glanced at the figures of the sculptures more carefully, he realized that they were of Selena. "We have to somehow remove that magic ball from her possession," he whispered to Ethan. "The woman has gone insane ever since it landed right on our picnic." Ethan turned to look at him. "You're what?" Nigel brushed him off. "Oh, never-mind, let's just keep moving. We have to find her before I rot away into nothing." Neither men realized that they were under surveillance, by a familiar red and blue clad figure standing just on the other side of the corridor.

Supergirl flew at an incredible speed through a dark blue dimension, her blonde hair and red cape streaming out behind her. She had succeeded in escaping her prison of the Phantom Zone, but her mission was not yet finished. This Selena person still had to be dealt with, not to mention saving Superman and the Omegahedron. Supergirl crashed through a large panel of glass, realizing that she had been trapped inside of Selena's mirror. Shards of glass littered the floor of Selena's grand dining room. Bianca jumped, taking cover behind a pillar near the wall. Selena gasped and dashed for the coffer of shadow and her Burundi Wand.

Supergirl landed in the middle of the dining room, turning around to face the wicked Selena, who stood about fifteen feet away, holding her grotesque looking wand. Kara stood with her hands on her hips and red booted legs spread apart. Her uniform looked brand new again, her blonde hair shined as if it were in sunlight. The red and yellow crest displayed on the chest of her blue shirt seemed to gleam with exuberance. The young girl from Argo City literally glowed from head to toe.

"It's over, Selena!" Kara said in her most confident voice. "Playtime and games have ended!" The witch smiled. "Oh, bluebird. Far from it. You may have managed to escape your prison, but you'll never be able to defeat me now." She raised the Burundi wand. "I have the power, girl!" Suddenly, Superman entered the dining room, holding Ethan and Nigel in each hand. Supergirl whirled around, immediately recognizing Ethan as the man she had saved from falling to his death.

"One false step, Supergirl, and I'll have my boy in blue, snap these two!" Selena threw her head back and laughed as Superman lifted the two men up by their throats. Kara had to act quickly, before her cousin snapped their necks. "I'm sorry Kal-El," she said. "But I can't allow you to kill innocent people."

Supergirl directed a beam of heat vision from her eyes to Superman's foot, burning it. The man of steel dropped both Nigel and Ethan, clutching his foot, obviously in pain. At Super Speed, Kara gathered up the two men in her arms, flying them to a far corner of the large room. "You will be safe here. No more harm will come to you." With that, Supergirl sped back toward Superman, executing a sleeper hold grab on him. "Kal-El, you must wake up. Selena has you under a spell! You can resist her! WAKE UP!"

Supergirl was thrown off by the Man of Steel, crashing into a pillar. Slightly dazed, she quickly jumped to her feet, standing ready for Superman. He approached her, clenching and unclenching his fists, ready to pulverize Kara. "I'm going to crush you, once and for all!" He was suddenly upon her and he raised his fists to deliver the fatal blow. He struck, leaving a hole in the floor, but Supergirl was suddenly behind him. She grabbed him by his red cape, spinning him around and around at such a speed that a red tornado had formed. All of a sudden, Kara released Superman. He sailed through the walls of the castle as if they were nothing but paper, and out into the sunlit sky.

"Now," Kara said to Selena. "The Omegahedron. "I have come for it. I want it!" Selena simply ignored her and continued laughing. "Ohh, quite a show. I must say, it was a delight to watch. Ohh dear Bianca, do come here." Bianca approached, holding a small box made of lead. Supergirl quickly turned, ready for anything, but she wasn't fast enough. The box opened, radiating an intense green light. Supergirl gasped, suddenly experiencing great pain and growing weak. "Noooo," she breathed, now on her knees.

"Yes, my dear,' Bianca exclaimed. "Kryptonite! Just for you, honey. Please enjoy it. HAHAHAHAHA!" Selena joined in with her own laughter. "You're finished Supergirl!"


	15. Chapter 16

Kara had thrown her cousin with such mighty force that Superman went sailing through the solid walls of Selena's castle, and out over the town of Midvale. The Man of Steel ended up landing in a heap on the shore of the exact same lake that Supergirl emerged from to Earth. Nearly dazed from the rough landing, Kal-El, in a steaming rage, jumped back into the sky, leaving a few stunned fisherman and citizens on their picnic, behind. They stared in awe at the red and blue figure speeding away, faster than a jumbo jet.

Supergirl's energy was draining at an unbelievable rate under the green rays of the deadly Kryptonite. She could barely hear the awful laughter of the two women, Selena and her partner in crime, Bianca. Kara's consciousness was fading fast and the green rock would surely kill her, unless someone intervened. If only Superman could just snap out of his weird trance, but that was impossible. Despite their incredible super powers, Kal-El and Kara were not invulnerable to magic.

An explosion rocked the castle, knocking Selena and Bianca off balance. They both stumbled, falling to the marble floor of the immense chamber. The green Kryptonite rolled away from Bianca, who in surprise gasped, "Ooops!" Ethan lunged for the Kryptonite, only to come face to foot with Selena, who had placed her white pump over it, preventing him from obtaining the rock. "Not so fast, handsome." Once the dust cleared, an additional hole in the castle walls was visible, along with Superman, who stood in the opening with a look of pure hatred on his face.

Nigel watched, realizing that Superman would once again attempt to destroy the blonde haired girl. Even though she was no longer exposed to the green radiation, Supergirl was still weak, but steadily recovering. A visible, thin coating of perspiration glistened on Kara's face. Nigel had to move fast, or all hope of stopping Selena would be lost.

"Destroy her!" Selena shouted to Superman, who in response, grinned. He approached his teenaged cousin, who rested on her knees, attempting to stand. Supergirl was suddenly on her feet, held from her neck by the deadly grip of Superman, who cocked his other fist back. Supergirl could barely speak, but she tried anyway to somehow reach her cousin. "Kal-El, nooo," she breathed. As Superman prepared to deliver the death blow, his fist suddenly froze!

A puzzled Selena shouted, "What are you waiting for? Finish her!" Kal-El, with a bewildered expression on his face, released Supergirl. "Kara?" He knelt down beside her, putting his arms around her shoulders as Selena watched, horrified. She whirled around to see Nigel standing beside her gold throne. In his hands, she could see a small empty nutshell that once contained the black spider that completed the spell cast over Superman. Selena was livid. "You fiend! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME?" Nigel only smiled in reply.


End file.
